Hessian
The Hessians were a group of German, conscripted soldiers used throughout the 18th Century, most popularly in the American Revolutionary War. Frederick II, Landgrave of Hesse-Kassel allowed his men to hire themselves out to Great Britain to provide their services to "discipline" the American revolutionaries. Many of the Hessians received low wages, poor housing, and terrible food. In order to better themselves, they were soon off to North America. Their first major engagement was the Battle of Long Island, a decisive British victory. They were used in every major battle after 1777, but were mainly deployed as garrison troops. The American revolutionaries considered the Hessians to be brutal warriors, and were insulted that the British Empire would use their services considering it was conflict between "daughter" and "mother". After the conflict, many of the Germanic soldiers in the newly founded American country settled within the land. Battle vs. Landsknecht (by Goddess of Despair) Landsknecht Hessians The Hessian troops camp outside of Yorktown. They load their rifles and sharpen their swords and axes, in preparation for the fight to come. Their leader examines the enemy forces of the town, and to his surprise were not the usual American rebels. Covered with steel chest plates, the Landsknecht arm themselves for battle. Each were armed with Arquebus and a either a Zweihander or Katzbalger sword. They were clearly less advanced in terms of weaponry; however the Hessians were low on ammo due to a lack of supplies. “We’ll have to make our shots count” the Hessian leader decided before signaling his men to march. The Hessians advanced towards the town, just as the Landsknecht began to aim their muskets. As the Hessians began to form their standard formation, they were pelted with a volley of rounds from the Landsknecht, one scoring a hit. The Landsknecht began to reload their muskets, whilst the Hessians took aim with their own rifles. Two Landsknecht a picked off by the blast of rifles. One Landsknecht dropped his Arquebus and lifted his Zweihander, his comrade drawing a Katzbalger. The two let out a battle cry as they charged at the reloading Hessians. The Hessian leader drew his longsword, calling his men to do the same. The Hessian leader slashed his sword at one Landsknecht, who parried with his Zweihander. The Landsknecht followed it up with yet another slash, the Hessian leader blocked it with his longsword, however the blade nearly shattered. In desperation, he lunged at the Landsknecht, which was deflected by his armor. With a swing, the Landsknecht split the Hessian leader in two. He was too fatigued to block a strike from another Hessian armed with a battleaxe. Turning, the Hessian saw his final comrade engaged with the last Landsknecht. The first Hessian slashed at the Landsknecht, but the chest plate prevented the swing from doing anything to harm him. The Landsknecht plunged his Zweihander into the Hessian’s chest, piercing his heart. Turning, the Landsknecht attempted to slash the final Hessian, however he missed and the Hessian striked the Landsknecht’s hand, making him roar in pain as his Zweihander fell to the ground. Clutching his hand, the Landsknecht looked The Hessian gave a smile and smashed the Landsknecht’s head with his axe. The Hessian raised his axe in the air and screamed in victory. Expert's Opinion Both Germans were very skilled, however the advanced firearm, the Jager Rifle, was able to kill at a much longer distance, which prevented the Landsknecht from getting close enough to utilize their swords. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. British Army (by MilenHD) Hessians: Redcoats: It's been 5 days since the hired Hessian soldiers killed the problematic American rebels and they haven't got their rewards for doing it and they decided to ask the British whats going on. As they were travelling to the nearby cabin, where they saw inside 5 Redcoats planning their next attack and suddenly the door burst open and one of the Hessians shouted with anger "wo ist unsere Belohnung für mich Rebellen gereinigt zu haben" (Where is our reward? we slayed the rebels!") As one of the Redcoats turn his head, he said in English hoping the Hessians will understand their language, "We are not the ones who give the rewards, ask our general, which his camp is south from here." The Hessians were having none of it and one of them fired their rifle, killing one of the Redcoats in the head. The Redcoats fired their flintlock pistols wounding two of the Hessians and as the Hessians got away from the cabin, they were met with volley of muskets, shooting down one of wounded Germans. The Hessians retreated, but the Redcoats followed them at the field, and all of the British man put their bayonets, ready for anything that the Hessians are going to do, as he saw one of the Hessian he fired at him, but missed him narrowly and the Hessian charged at him with his longsword and the Redcoat found his belly pierced. The next two Redcoats were searching for their third member, who was attack by two Hessians wielding axes, but he fired his pistol killing one of them, then grabbing his fallen comrade gun and stabbing the other Hessian in the heart. As they found their third member they, decide to find and kill the mercenaries. As they were searching the field, it was getting darker and the wounded Hessian was still able to walk found his other ally and they too went to meet the Brits. The British Redcoats saw them and two of them pulled their officer swords and the other one charged with his bayonet at his gun tip, the Hessians holding their axes charged at them two, except the the wounded one fired his pistol piercing the Brit's heart. Than both groups charged at each other and started dueling. It wasn't long until somebody drew first blood and that were the Hessians, which one of them decapitated one of the British Redcoats, not long after his teammate to kill him with a stab from his officer sword. As the captains remained one on one, the circled each other, and the Hessian stroke first with his axe missing narrowly the Redcoat. He swung his axe few times, managing to dominate against the Brit, but the Redcoat stroke first and sliced the handle in two. With no time to waste, the German pulled his longsword and managed to parry a strike from the officer sword's blade, and as he parried the blade, the strike for and final time, piercing the Brit's abdomen and pushed the dead Britishman body away. The Hessian raised his fist and shouted his war cry in victory. Expert's Opinion The Redcoats may have better superior experience, as fought around the globe, but the Hessians were more durable, they have better weapons, have equal training as the Redcoats and are much more brutal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors